Cone crushers typically include a frame supporting a crusher head and a mantle secured to the head. A bowl assembly including a bowl and bowl liner are supported by the frame so that an annular space is formed between the bowl liner and the mantle. In operation, larger particles are fed into the annular space between the bowl liner and the mantle. The head, and the mantle mounted on the head, gyrate about an axis, causing the annular space to vary between a minimum and a maximum distance. As the distance between the mantle and the bowl liner varies, the larger particles are impacted and compressed between the mantle and the bowl liner. Through a series of blows, the particles are crushed and reduced to the desired product size, and then discharged from between the mantle and the bowl liner.
Cone crushers are operable to reduce large aggregate into medium sized aggregate particles, and to further reduce medium sized particles to small sized aggregate particles. Cone crushers can be adjusted in set up to provide the desired output for a given size feed. One set up parameter that can be varied is the size and configuration of the bowl liner used to crush the aggregate. The use of different bowl liners for different desired aggregate outputs is generally known. It is also known to provide a cone crusher with a locking mechanism to fix a bowl liner to the associated bowl.